


Quick Exchange

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Ryan gets home after a trade off, seeing his boyfriends where he thought they would be. Asleep in his bed.





	Quick Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine as it's 3 am  
> Comments are like water.

Ryan was quiet when he opened the door to his room seeing Matt and Jeremy in his bed. He was coming in late from a trade off down at a fight club. He knew that the pair were going to be asleep when he got home, but to see them curled up around each other was sweet. Ryan had taken his leather coat off at the door, his mask on the table next to their entrance. He made sure his shoes were put away too so he wouldn’t make any noise in the semi-quiet apartment. 

The soft snoring of Matt’s was endearing as Ryan moved to his closet in the dark, turning on the lamp just inside the walk-in’s door, letting a soft glow take the room. He was quick to strip down to his boxers, hanging up his jeans and shirt where they were when he left. He put his socks in the hamper and put his watch on the velvet jewelry mat next to his others and his few necklaces. 

He heard a soft and sleepy moan come from his bed. Ryan was quiet in turning off the light and coming back out of the walk-in closet to see Jeremy’s heavy eyes looking at him in the dark. 

“Home?”

“Yeah, just a quick exchange. Glad to see you’re asleep though.” 

Jeremy made what could be akin to a cat’s happy meow as Ryan got into bed, shifting under the covers so Jeremy was in between himself and Matt. Jeremy sighed heavily as he settled back down, nose going back into Matt’s t-shirt. Ryan kissed the back of his head softly, nosing the bristly hairs growing back. “Go back to sleep Lil’ J. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Jeremy didn’t answer but the even breathing was answer enough for Ryan as his partner had drifted off again. 

The room was quiet. And Ryan’s eyes flicked to Matt whose snoring was gone and his eyes were open, looking over Jeremy's head at Ryan. “You too, you need sleep.” Ryan carefully leaned over Jeremy’s sleeping body to plant a chaste kiss on Matt’s forehead.

“Glad your home. Night Rye.” Matt said groggily, taking one last look to make sure the Vagabond was actually there. Safe. It wasn’t long before his snoring was bathing the room in a sleepy atmosphere that Ryan had come to adore. 

“Goodnight you two. Sleep well.” Ryan said warmly, spooning up behind Jeremy’s warm back before he let his eyes close and he let himself calm down. Sleep would come. But he’d let himself drift until then.

 


End file.
